Babysitters
by QueenAisha
Summary: The queen of Lefenia wants the lefe knights to train her seven daughters whose personalities are completely different from the knights.Will they get along or will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or the characters A lady with long wavy, silver hair sat at a table writing a letter hearing the sounds of her daughters making loud noises, the older ones yelling at each other, the younger ones breaking things and giggling at the profanities of their older sisters and the youngest one crying loudly for attention. She loved her daughters but they were getting out of control! She needed help and quick! Once she was done writing she called a small red bird to her "Typi" she said sweetly to her pet, "Take this with you and Deliver it to Hayate, He'll know what to do" the bird chirped softly and flew out the window just as another crash was heard. "Please hurry." she whimpered.


	2. A letter from the queen

Disclaimer :I don't own pretear or the characters (but I'd like to)

"It's been quiet today." said a red haired girl "Of course it is tulip head" said the blue haired man beside her. Normally she would have pummeled him but she had grown accustomed to the nickname and when she thought about it her hair was really shaped like a tulip. "It's going to be like this from now on. Nothing new will happen." but he didn't know how wrong he was. Something _was_ going to happen and much sooner than he thought.

-----------------------------------

A bright red Typi flew as fast as it's wings would carry it. She knew what her master told her to do and she was going to do it no matter what. She flew to a tree and into the door like formation on it, circling like crazy until she saw a blue haired man sitting next to a pink haired woman. She flew down and landed on his head and chirped to get his attention. When the girl he was with reached for her she defended herself and bit her. "Oww!" she heard the girl yell "Hayate, that crazy bird bit me!" Hayate held up a hand for the so called crazy bird and she jumped into the palm of his hand chirping softly. "The queens pet." he said softly "What was that?" the girl asked him "What queen?" "Himeno," he said instead of answering her question, "help me find the others" she nodded and went to find them.

-----------------------------------

"What's going on?" Sasame asked his best friend Hayate looked at him and answered "Queen Miyoko sent a letter to us." "Well" Kei said "what did it say?" "I didn't read it yet" Hayate responded "Well then open it." Goh said. "Hayate took the letter from the queens Typi and read it out loud.

_My dearest knights, _

_How are you all? I myself am fairing quite well_

_with one little problem, well seven actually. My _

_daughters. I love them, honestly I do but they have_

_gotten to the point where they need to begin training._

_I know no one better suited to the job than all of you,_

_The ones who brought forth the white Pretear, I'd_

_Like to meet her when you come to meet the future_

_queens of Lefenia I'd also like you to bring Takkako_

_I'll be more than happy to see her again. Be here in_

_a week. I'll be looking foreward to your visit._

_All my love,_

_Queen Miyoko_

Himeno and Takkako seemed shocked, why would the queen of Lefenia want to see them? Takkako was afraid, afraid she would be punished. And Himeno was nervous she had never met any queen, what if she didn't like her? What if her daughters didn't like her?

"So," Sasame said "are we going?" "Yes" Hayate said, "I'll write her back and tell her Himeno, Takkako, get ready" Himeno and Takkako looked at each other thinking the same thing, Will Queen Miyoko approve of me?


	3. Meeting the queen

Disclaimer: I don't own pretear or anything for that matter

Himeno, Takkako and the Lefe knights were getting ready for their visit with the queen, Himeno had been practicing better eating habits, more appropriate language and better behavior. Takkako had been thinking about what she would do incase she was being punished for nearly destroying the Earth . "You ready for this?" Himeno asked her friend "No," Takkako answered "but I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

--------------------------------------

Later that day, Hayate and Sasame led their friends to the heart of Lefenia and to the gates of a beautiful palace, the building seemed to be entirely carved out of crystal and was big enough the size of four football fields and it touched the clouds. The palace was surrounded be beautiful gardens, ponds and a children's playground stood alone with a girls jump rope lay next to it. For Himeno, Shin, Mannen and Hajime who had never seen the palace it was a breathtaking sight and Shin was anxious to play in the playground. "Well," Sasame said, his voice cutting through the silence "let's go."

---------------------------------------

Queen Miyoko smiled to one of her palace guards as he announced the arrival of the lefe knights. She got up off of her throne and walked over to them immediately hugging Hayate "Hayate!" she said excitedly "How are you?" he stiffly hugged back answering "I've been well your highness." she smiled and asked teasingly in a motherly tone "Tell me, do you have a girlfriend yet?" she he blushed and she laughed pinching his cheek "You haven't changed a bit." queen Miyoko hugged Sasame and kissed his forehead "And how have you been sweetheart?" he smiled politely and answered "I'm great your majesty, and how are you?" "Just wonderful" she answered smiling. Kneeling down as the children caught her eye "And who are these adorable angels?" They shyly introduced themselves and received hugs from her. She stood and looked at Takkako whom she noticed was avoiding eye contact with her "Takkako?" she said softly to the young woman, her eyes widening in shock when Takkako looked at her with tears running down her face. She quickly pulled Takkako into a warm motherly hug "Oh honey, why are you crying?" "I'm sorry Queen Miyoko," she whimpered "I-I almost-" "Shh." the queen interrupted then a thought struck her "Takkako...did you think I invited you here to have you punished?" Takkako hesitated a moment and nodded her head "Oh sweety," queen Miyoko said to her "I'd never do that, I could never hurt you. You're like one of my own daughters." she lifted Takkakos chin and wiped away her tears "No more tears" she told her "now smile."Takkako smiled and received another hug "That's better." Queen Miyoko said softly. She looked to Himeno "And I don't believe I've met you." "Himeno Awayuki" she said softly wondered what she should do next, before she could do anything she was met with a hug like everyone else "It's nice to finally meet you." she held up Himenos chin looking into her bright pink eye and saying "You have eyes just like Hibiki." "Who?" Himeno asked "Hibiki's my daughter, you'll get to meet her today." she smiled releasing Himenos face "It's great seeing you all, I really-" at that moment the door to the throne room opened and a woman ran in she looked worried and tired at the same time "What is it Michiko?" Queen Miyoko asked and Michiko looked at her crying and wailed "They've killed Princess Mamoru !"

-----------------------------------------

A/N: I would keep going but I wont until I get reviews.


	4. Busted

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear and blah ,blah ,blah you know what I would say, I'm not gonna repeat myself like a broken record.

-------------------------------------------

Queen Miyoko ran out of the throne room so fast she almost knocked Kei over. Everyone looked at her and then to each other not knowing that the queen could run so fast.

-------------------------------------------

In a certain room in the palace laughter was heard from all but one girl "Now _that_ was funny!" said a girl with short blond hair and illuminated golden eyes "Didn't I tell you it would be Haya?" said an older girl with pink eyes and short, wavy silver hair "You're good Hibiki" said younger girl with long red curls and fiery red eyes "Thank you Ryo" said Hibiki then looked at a girl with confused grey eyes and long wavy dark blue hair "What's wrong Wendy?" asked Hibiki "Don't you think that was kind of mean?" she asked her sister wondering how they could enjoy scaring someone else like that. "And you Mamoru," she said to a small child laying on the floor covered in something red the little girl had medium length, thick, straight, earthy brown hair and big emerald eyes "How can you let yourself be dragged into this?" Mamoru looked at Wendy and said "Goodie-two-shoes." "Mamoru's right Wendy" said Hibiki "you're such an ass kisser." "Shut up Hibiki," said Ryo before Wendy could say anything "unlike you, Wendy has a conscious." "Although" Wendy said "It was kind of funny watching Michiko run out of here cryin' like a little bitch." everyone started laughing then someone knocked at the door and they quickly shut up and Mamoru laid back on the floor "Girls," said their mother walking in her eyes widening as she saw her youngest child, motionless, huddled up in a corner covered in blood "Mamoru..." she whisperd softly touching her hair when Mamoru jumped up and squealed "Boo!" her mother screamed and fell backwards "Look, I'm scary momma" said Mamoru smiling "Yes you are" said Miyoko hugging her daughter and the smell of ketchup caught her nose "Mamoru, please take a bath." Mamoru nodded and ran out of the room. Miyoko got up and looked at her four oldest daughters "What were you three thinking" she asked "We thought it was funny." Hibiki answered Miyoko glared at her and then pointed to Haya and Hibiki "I would expect this out of you two but you" she looked at Ryo and Wendy "I always thought you two were so much more well behaved." they all looked down at their shoes and Miyoko sighed "Just...don't cause anymore trouble today" she said that and walked out. Ryo imitated her mother and said "'I thought you two well more well behaved' she gets on my nerves!" "Mine too!" said Hibiki with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Stopping again, I'm starting to fall asleep at the computer


	5. Exploration

Disclaimer: I don't own pretear but I do own this story

Queen Miyoko walked back into the throne room after changing clothes, the ketchup that Mamoru was covered in also coated her own clothes. "Sorry about that." she said walking back to her guests. "Dinner will be served a few hours from know, until then, feel free to look around the palace. If you need anything, the servants will tend to you."

---------------------------

Mamoru changed after her bath. Now in a jumper dress with flowers on the pockets and a green shirt under, and her pink shoes she walked outside and into the garden.

---------------------------

Shin walked away from everyone knowing this would be another boring trip with him being left out of all of the fun. He walked to the garden where he saw the playground. He walked around until he heard soft singing.

He followed the voice until he saw a girl about his age. "Hi," he said softly making her jump "Who are you?" she demanded. "My name's Shin." he answered "I'm Mamoru." she said smiling at him.

----------------------------

Hayate walked around the palace with Himeno beside him "Have you met any of them yet?" she asked "Who? The princesses?" he asked, she nodded. "Yes, one, once." "Which one?" before he could answer a sugar coated voice called out "Hayate?" Hayate and Himeno turned around and faced an tall girl with long, wavy, dark blue hair, storm cloud grey eyes and knock-out figure.

Himeno looked at her and wondered who she was "It _is_ you!" the girl said running up to Hayate and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Himeno was about ready to rip the girl apart until Hayate hugged her back and said "Hey Wendy." Wendy smiled and looked at him "Whers have you been?" she asked "I've been waiting for 14 years!" Hayate pushed a strand of hair away from her face and smiled back at her "Sorry." he said.

Wendy looked over at Himeino and back to Hayate "Is this your girlfriend?" she asled and became confused as they both blushed like fools.

-----------------------------

Goh walked with Mannen following him, looking around the palace. "Have you been here before Goh?" Mannen asked "A few times." Goh answered turning and opening a door where he and Mannen saw two girls. The older one, who seemed to be Goh's age had long. Red, curly hair and big, bright, red eyes. She was brushing a younger girls hair. The younger girl seemed to be Mannens age and had short, straight, white hair and eyes as black as Coal. The older one looked up at them and Goh quickly became flustered .

"S-sorry." the girl smiled and it illuminated her already beautiful face "It's okay." she said "I'm Ryo, and this," she said pointing to the younger girl who stood up "is my sister Yukiko." "I'm Goh," Goh responded "And this is Mannen." "Nice to meet you." Ryo said "Whatever." Yukiko said with her arms crossed.

"Ya know," Mannen said getting Yukiko's attention "you have a really bad attitude." Goh covered Mannens mouth and Ryo held Yukiko back from attacking Mannen. "Sorry," Goh said to Ryo. "Don't worry," Ryo laughed. "He's right."

---------------------------

Back in the garden Shin and Mamoru were sitting at a table eating cookies that she had brought out by one of the maids "So..." Mamoru said looking across the table to Shin "why did you say you were here?" Shin looked at her and answered "The queen sent us a letter asking us to train her daughters." Mamoru raised and eyebrow knowing Hibiki was going to run the knights out if she knew...so she wouldn't tell her. She'd tell Haya instead.

A/N: There you have it, I'll write more soon, I promise.


	6. New friends and New Rivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear but I do own the princesses and their mom

A little girl with long black wavy hair and ocean blue eyes ran down the hallway of her mothers palace holding a hairbrush that wasn't hers. "Kai!" a voice yelled after her and she sped up and ran into someone. "Ah!" she squealed as she fell backwards. She heard a thud as the other person fell too. The black haired girl looked into the face of a boy with blue eyes and red hair. She looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry." he said softly. The girl just shook her head and stood up. She then helped him to his feet and quickly picked up the hairbrush she dropped.

"No," he told her "it's my fault." he looked at her and smiled "I'm Hajime."

"I'm Kairi." she said her voice all soft and proper "Sixth daughter of queen Miyoko and soon-to-be sixth queen of lefenia." Hajime smiled at the little princess and began to feel a strange feeling he had never felt before in his life.

"Kairi!!!" a voice yelled and Kairi jumped. She griped Hajime's hand and began to run as fast as she could.

---------------------------------------

Mamoru and Shin sat at the table talking to each other and lounging in the sun. "So, do you like being a knight?" Mamoru asked curiously. Shin looked at her and answered.

"It's okay...but I bet it's not as fun as being royalty." Mamoru looked at shin like he had gone off his rocker.

"Are you nuts?!" she asked "I'm in this stupid palace all the ding dong day, I can't play with other kids, I have no friends, I'm busy all the time, studying, learning manners, language, song and dance, advanced math and reading, heck! I hate being a princess! I wanna be normal dammit!"

Mamoru sat back down in her chair taking deep breaths. "Sorry I lost it." she told him. Shin shook his head and smiled at her

"It does sound like a lot to handle." he said now that he knew what her life was like. "I probably wouldn't like it either."

"Trust!" Mamoru said waving a finger around "You won't. You'd crack under pressure the first day." Shin looked at her and smiled again. He couldn't help it, she was just so funny and cute. --------------------------------

"We have a lot to catch up on." Wendy told Hayate as she walked beside him "Too much to fit into one day."

"Like what?" Hayate asked her, Wendy turned around and crossed her arms, her palms facing Hayate and Himeno. Himeno was confused but as Hayate took hold of the hand closest to his, she did the same. Wendy turned around, her arms becoming uncrossed but her hands still laced with Hayate's and Himeno's, and began to walk at a faster pace.

"I don't think you're met any of my sisters." Wendy said and she walked faster not noticing a little girl, pulling a little boy with her running towards them. Not until they collided and the impact sent them all to the floor "And here's one of them." Wendy said pointing to the girl who was pulling her long black waves away from her face. She looked at Wendy with beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Wendy." she said standing and brushing off her dress. Wendy picked up a hair brush and looked at her sister.

"Kairi?" Wendy asked "Is this Hibiki's Hairbrush?" Kairi nodded, never being able to lie "Why did you take it?"

Kairi looked down at her shoes and said "Because Hibiki was ignoring me." Wendy shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"Hibiki is going to kill you." Wendy told her sister. Kairi only nodded and said she knew. Wendy looked behind Kairi and asked "Who's your friend?"

Kairi looked at Hajime and smiled "This is Hajime." she answered "He and I are out running Hibiki together."

"You seem to be having fun Hajime." Himeno said a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Lots." Hajime answered standing up. Wendy and Kairi looked from Hajime to Himeno.

"You two know each other?" Kairi asked her new friend. Hajime nodded and told her that Himeno was like an older sister to him.

Hayate looked at Wendy, he knew she had never met Hajime before "Wendy," he said "Hajime is the knight of water."

Wendy looked at Hayate, then Hajime and smiled. She then looked at Kairi "What do you think Kai?" she asked "Coincidence?" Kairi shook her head and smiled softly "No," she answered. "I think it's fate."

Wendy laughed and placed a hand on her younger sisters head "I think you've been spending too much time in momma's library as of late." Kairi giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Kairi!!!" an angry voice said and Kairi jumped into Wendy's arms and started shaking like a wet frighted kitten.

"Don't let her get me Wendy." Wendy looked around and opened a closet door. She pushed Kairi and Hajime inside and told them to be very quiet.

"Wendy?" Wendy, Himeno and Hayate looked at a girl who walked quickly towards them looking agitated. She had the same wavy silver hair as Queen Miyoko, but hers was much shorter. She had the same body as Wendy and the same eyes as Himeno, just like Queen Miyoko said. "Have you seen Kairi?" she asked Wendy.

"No," Wendy lied "not since this morning." Hibiki looked at Wendy like she didn't believe her. "What?" she asked

"Where are you hiding her?" Hibiki asked with her arms crossed. And Wendy gave her a look like she was shocked "Don't give me that dumbass look."

"I'm shocked at you Hibiki." Wendy said placing her hands on her hips. "Why would I lie to you about our sisters whereabouts?"

"Because the little theif took my hairbrush," Hibiki answered "and you don't want me to beat her up, which you know I will." Hibiki turned Wendy's face towards hers "You can't hide the fact that Kairi is your favorite sister."

Wendy narrowed her eyes "Just like you can't hide the fact that Mamoru is your favorite. We all know it." she told her younger sister "You spoil that child as if she's yours."

Hibikis grip on Wendys face tightened "And you do the same with Kairi." she said lowly "So don't you look down your damn nose at _me_ Wendy. Thanks to you, Kairi thinks she can get away with anything just because her big sister will protect her." she gripped harder and her sharp nails caused Wendy's face to bleed.

"That's enough." Hayate said trying to pull Hibiki away but she grabbed his hand and caused it to bleed as well.

"Stay out of this pretty boy." she told him then turned her attention back to Wendy "you can't protect Kairi forever. Not from me at least." she let them both go and stormed off to find Kairi.

"I'm sorry." Kairi said walking out of the closet. And looking at Wendy "I made Hibiki mad at you." Wendy hugged Kairi and told her not to worry about Hibiki "It's probably just her time of the month."

Kairi giggled "Then it must be her time of the month every day! She is one angry puppy!"

"And most puppies bite." Wendy said "You might wanna put her hairbrush back before she bites you in the butt."

Kairi nodded and took Hajime's hand. "Let's go." she said pulling him again as she ran quickly.

"Young love." Wendy said to Hayate and Himeno, they both nodded in unison

-----------------------------

Back in the garden:

Kei Followed a girl he had met while walking through the palace. She said her name was Haya. She was a little younger than him but looked a lot like him. They had the same hair and eyes and skin tone. She said she'd help him find Shin who seemed to wander off. "I'm looking for my baby sister as well" she told him

Haya led Kei to a shaded part of the garden where a small table was. And seated at the table was two children who seemed to be having fun.

"Haya!" the little girl said and got up to hug her sister. Haya lifted her, pretending she was really heavy.

"Hey Mamoru." Mamoru smiled and looked at Kei blinking "Who's this?" she asked. Curiously looking at Kei.

"This is Kei." Haya answered "He'll be staying here for a while."

"Kei leaned over towards Haya and asked "Isn't 'Mamoru' a boys name?" Mamoru narrowed her eyes like she had seen Hibiki do before. She knew her name was a boys name, she didn't need to be reminded.

"Isn't 'Kei' a girls name?" she asked. Kei narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't believe it. His new rival was a five-year-old.

A/N: done and done so R&R Pwease


	7. Cookie theif

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I usually do. But I've been having writers block. I'll try to do better though. So, on with the story.

--------------------------------------

Hibiki stood by a tree and watched as Haya held Mamoru. She waved a hand at her youngest sister who nodded and started to scream loudly.

"Mamoru, what's wrong?" Haya asked and set down the little girl so she could check her for injuries. But instead of staying Mamoru walked back to the table, picked up a few cookies, and walked away

--------------------------------------

Mamoru walked beside Hibiki humming. "You looked like you were having fun." Hibiki said and held onto Mamoru's hand.

"Yeah," Mamoru responded. "Shin is nice, I don't think I like Kei very much, and Haya can be fun at times."

"More fun than me?" Hibiki asked glancing at the little brunette at her side.

"Nu uh." Mamoru said biting into one of the cookies she took before she left the table. "You're way more fun sissy."

"Glad to hear it." Hibiki said. She smiled evilly then pointed to Mamoru's right. "Ooh! Look! Something distracting!"

Mamoru looked but saw nothing. She then heard a loud crunching noise. She turned back and saw that a big bite had been taken out of her cookie. "Hey!" she whined playfully.

Hibiki poked Mamoru's nose and took off running, but not too fast so Mamoru could keep up with her.

"Cookie thief!" Mamoru squealed and ran off, after Hibiki.

--------------------------------------

Yukiko walked the palace alone, after getting away from Ryo. She loved her older sister but sometimes she smothered her.

Ryo had an absolute fit when Yukiko had cut her hair so short. That was funny. Yukiko laughed inwardly and bumped into someone. "Watch it!" she said.

"You watch it!" Yukiko looked at the person who dared to talk back to her. It was that boy who said she had a bad attitude.

"I should beat the crap outta you!" she yelled. "First you tell me I have a bad attitude, then you have the_ nerve_ to talk back to me! Who do you think you are?"

"Hey, I only said it cause it's true. And you yelled at me first! Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you get to be a bitch!"

Yukiko growled lowly and picked up Mannen by his shirt. She spun him around in the air as fast as she could (which was pretty fast for a 12 year old) and threw him to the other side of the hallway. And walked off.

--------------------------------------

Mamoru pouted as Hibiki carried her by her waist. "Quit pouting ya little monster." Hibiki told her. "I won fair and square.

"Nu uh!" Mamoru said. "You blind sighted and tackled me!"

Hibiki giggled. "I know."

"Humph!" Mamoru grumbled and crossed her arms.

Hibiki held Mamoru upright and kissed her forehead. "Okay, okay, quit pouting." she hugged the tiny child to her and walked to the palace. "Let's go get ready for dinner." Mamoru nodded and let her sister carry her inside so she could change into her dining clothes.

--------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter was mainly about Hibiki and Mamoru. Later you'll find out why they're so close. But not in this chapter. The next one will be up sooner than this one. R&R please


	8. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

During dinner, each princess sat across the table from the knight that had the same power as her, going oldest to youngest, starting from the left. Queen Miyoko sat at the head of the table. Himeno sat next to Mamoru who kept inching closer to Kairi and Takako sat next to Shin.

Shin just kept watching Mamoru, there was something about her he really liked, even if she was a girl.

Kairi and Hajime chatted with each other from across the table.

Yukiko glared at Mannen from across the table and he glared back.

Haya and Kei didn't speak much, Haya kept her head down so Kei wouldn't see the blush that had already spread across her face.

Ryo covered her mouth to muffle her laughter as Goh told her a joke.

Hibiki was deathly bored but managed to stay awake. She hated eating in here, she liked eating outside in the garden with Mamoru, listening to her chatter away about her day. She tried to stay away from the rest of her sisters.

She looked across the table at Sasame and mouthed 'I don't like you.' he looked at her, confused as she began to pick at her food.

Wendy and Hayate filled each other in on what had happened during those years they hadn't seen each other.

Queen Miyoko watched them all with interest, amazed at how some of them got along and some didn't. This would be interesting.


	9. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

"Try again Hibiki." Sasame said to the irritated princess.

"You _make_ me try again." she said pushing him.

"Oh no..." Kairi said to Hajime.

"Here they go again." Mamoru said to Shin and sat down so she could watch what was about to happen.

Yukiko laughed and leaned against a tree. "Sasame's 'bout to get his ass kicked again."

"I give up," Sasame told Hibiki. "Your mother told me to help you, but you're going to behave this way, then I quit."

"I'm surprised she asked for help for any one but Wendy." Hibiki said crossing her arms. "All she cares about is Wendy."

"I'm sure that's not true." Sasame told her.

"Oh it's true." Kairi said. "Wendy is the oldest and moms favorite."

Yukiko nodded in agreement. "That's why she's such a wimp. She didn't have to take care of herself like the rest of us did."

"Miss-goodie-two-shoes didn't ever gent in trouble for anything." Mamoru said softly but bitterly. "Mom always took her side."

Hibiki looked at her youngest sister, the little girl she had raised. She had seen the way Mamoru looked at her mother and Wendy, she saw the hurt and betrayal on her face, just because Wendy was the oldest.

She never gave any of her other kids any recognition no matter what they did.

Hibiki walked over and picked up Mamoru, kissing her forehead. "Come on, I'll take you to the garden." she took Mamoru away from her training and Mamoru laid her head on her sisters shoulder, staying silent.

Shin was about to follow but Yukiko pulled him back. "I wouldn't do that." she said.

"Why not?" Sasame asked.

"It's sort of an unwritten rule." Kairi said. "Whenever Hibiki takes Mamoru somewhere, we wait until they come back."

"We never go looking for them." Yukiko said ruffling Shin's blonde hair. "She'll be fine."

"Why don't you ever go looking?" Mannen asked.

"One," Yukiko said "Hibiki did raise Mamoru, so we have no right to go looking and take her away."

"And two," Kairi told him "we're scared to death of her."

"I can understand that." Sasame mumbled.

"Mother wont be happy about this 'Kiko." Kairi sang

"To hell with Mother Kai." Yukiko sang back

-------------------------------

Later:

"Have you found them yet?" Ryo asked Goh, frantic.

"Not yet," he replied. "Keep looking."

"Mother's not gonna like this." Wendy said looking in high Places for Hibiki.

"Shut up, Wendy!" Haya yelled. "Right now, our sister are missing, and all _you_ can think about is what mother likes and dislikes?"

"Really, you two." Takako said. "Now is not the time to fight."

"I can't believe you just let them go!" Ryo whined. "We're gonna be in so much trouble! It's getting so dark!"

"No!" Yukiko said with her hands on her hips. "Sasame is gonna be the one in trouble! _He_ was supposed to be watching _us, _it's not_ our_ assess on the line it's _his_!"

At that moment, Kairi, Haya, and Ryo stopped what they were doing.

"That's true." Haya said grinning

"Good cause I'm tired." Kairi Yawned.

"I can't believe you lost them Sasame!" Ryo cried.

"This isn't my fault." Sasame said defending himself. "Yukiko was the one who said not to go after them, Kairi too."

"Oh, now you're gonna blame it on the babies." Haya said smartly. "Real nice."

Sasame was about ready to hang himself.

"We should tell mother." Wendy stated.

"As much as I hate to say this..." Yukiko said quietly "Wendy's r-r-r-r..."

"Right?" Ryo finished for her, Yukiko nodded rapidly.

"Why is that so hard to say?" Wendy asked.

"Because," Yukiko said with ease and a big smile on her face. "I don't like you."

A/N: r&r please, if you wanna know where hibiki and mamoru are and if you wanna know how the queen is gonna react.


	10. the blame game

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

"Missing?!" Queen Miyoko yelled when she heard Hibiki and Mamoru had gone missing.

"Yeah." Yukiko said, "Sasame let them go."

Kairi nodded in agreement and Sasame looked at the two of them. Lying, spoiled, little brats.

"Well Sasame?" The queen said with her arms crossed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sasame said the only thing that came to his mind. The thing he was trying to make clear. "It's not my fault."

"Here we go again." Haya said and slapped her forehead

-------------------------

In a certain part of the garden:

Hibiki sat down against the trunk of a tree with Mamoru who yawned loudly and curled up a little.

"Tired?" Hibiki asked her little sister.

Mamoru nodded. "I'm sleepy."

"Okay, want to go inside?" Hibiki asked her Mamoru, who shook her head rapidly. "Okay," Hibiki told her and held her on her lap. "Just sleep for a while."

Mamoru laid against Hibiki and fell asleep almost instantly. Hibiki watched Mamoru sleep like a baby and started to feel a little drowsy herself. Her eyelids started to get heavy. Oh, what the hell. Resting her eyes wouldn't hurt.

---------------------------------

About an hour later:

The queen was furious. How could Hibiki pull Mamoru out of Training?! Who did she think she was? Her mother? She had the guards, her daughters, and the knights searching high and low for them.

"No sign of them yet your majesty." A guard came and told her.

"Well keep looking." she ordered and sent the guard away.

---------------------------------

"How did we get dragged into this?" Haya asked then tapped Sasame on the head. "Oh yeah, _someone_ had to accuse the babies."

"Let it go sis." Ryo said and looked under bushes that Mamoru could hide under. "I can't believe I'm going to say this... but I believe you Sasame."

"You do?" Sasame asked, surprised. Ryo nodded.

"Why don't you believe me?" Yukiko asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because I've seen your work." Ryo answered. "I have taught you well Yuki. A little too well."

Kairi giggled. "I believe that." Yukiko hit her younger sister on the head. "Oww!"

"That's enough!" Haya said then rubbed the top of Kairi's head. "Now, stop horsing around and find Mamoru and Hibiki."

"But I'm tired!" Kairi whined.

"You weren't tired just a second ago." Haya said firmly and pushed Kairi in another direction. "Now march!" she pushed Yukiko with her. "You too missy!"

-------------------------------------

Kairi and Yukiko walked together looking around for their missing sisters. "Where could they be?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Yukiko told her. "And I really hope we don't find her. We should never go looking for them."

"I know...hmm."

"What's 'hmm' mean?" Yukiko asked and stopped walking.

"Hibiki gives Mamoru whatever she wants, right?"

"Yeah...so?"

"And takes her wherever she wants too."

"What are you getting at, huh?"

"Where's Mamoru's favorite place to play or hide?"

"In the garden by the big tree."

Kairi broke off into a run. "Let's go!"

Yukiko ran after her. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you're not smart like that!" Kairi laughed and ran faster as her sister tried to grab her.

---------------------------------------

Hibiki frowned in her sleep when she felt small hands trying to wake her up. "Go back to sleep Mamoru." she mumbled.

Kairi shook her head and picked up Mamoru and put her on her back.

"Let me try." Yukiko said then yelled into Hibiki's sensitive ears "Wake up dammit!!!"

Hibiki jumped up high and was breathing heavily. "You tryna' kill me?!"

"Perhaps." Yukiko told her.

"You little...!!!"

Kairi stopped her. "Hey! Insult and cuss at each other later! Mama's gonna kill us if we don't get back!"

Hibiki blinked and looked at her watch. "Oh, damn!" she picked up Mamoru and Kairi and started to run.

Yukiko ran after her. "You could say that again." she yelled.

A/N: done and done. Almost don't with the entire story. R&R please.


	11. I hate you mommy

Disclaimer: I don't own Prêtear

Mamoru sat trying not to cry and Hibiki tried as hard as she could not to jump up and kill her mother as she yelled at them. The only thing holding her back was the fact that if she did, Wendy would be the next queen.

"How could you two be so careless and stupid……?!!"

"The only stupid one here is you!" Hibiki shouted, interrupting queen Miyoko.

A series of gasps erupted from everyone in the room.

"What?!" Queen Miyoko asked shocked.

"You heard me!" Hibiki said. "What right do you have to yell at us? You're not our mother!"

"I am your mother!"

"The hell you are! The only child you have is Wendy! No one else matters to you! No one!"

Mamoru moved away from the argument and crawled into Himeno's lap next to Shin.

"The only mother that child has," Hibiki said pointing to Mamoru. "Is me!"

"Where did all this come from Hibiki?" Queen Miyoko asked her daughter, a confused look in her eyes.

"Don't you dare look at me like that," Hibiki said. "I'm not the only one who feels this way."

The queen looked around the room at all of her daughters (except Wendy). "Ryo?" Ryo looked away.

"Haya?" Haya looked down at her lap and twiddled her fingers.

"Kairi?" Kairi pulled her knees up to her chest and places her forehead against her knees and mumbled that she was invisible.

"Yukiko?" Yukiko just glared at her mother with hatred.

"Mamouru?" Mamouru hid her face in Shins sleeve.

"You see what I mean?" Hibiki said crossing her arms. "You don't pay attention to anyone but Wendy. You don't know anything about any of us."

"I don't want to talk about this with you."

"I don't really care! No one else is going to say it! Take Haya for example."

"Not a word about Haya."

"She's much smarter than you think, yet you treat her like she can't do a thing for herself. She's been taking care of Kairi while you've been going gaga over Wendy."

"Stop it!"

"Kairi is the funniest little thing, annoying but funny. It's so cute when she fight with Yukiko."

"I don't want you to tell me anything else."

"Yukiko could tell you everything that's going on with us, she never misses a thing. She's far too serious for her age."

"Hibiki!"

"Ryo tries to be tough, but you should hear her, crying herself to sleep at night because you don't love her." Ryo's eyes widened, she didn't think anyone could hear her in her room.

"Mamoru is just a child, so am I. I love her dearly, but I never got a chance to be a child because _you_ didn't do your job as a mother. Mamoru hasn't been around as long as the rest of us, but she's been hurt my you just as much! She just wants you to love her."

"Shut up!"

"Pretend if you have to! Even if you don't love any of them! I don't care how you treat me. I _don't _need _you_ for a damn thing; you're no mother of mine."

Queen Miyoko was silent for a minute, it was like she was thinking about what Hibiki had said. "That's enough out of you for one night." She whispered. "I've heard enough. Mamoru is not your child, she's mine, and I decide what's best for her, so starting tomorrow, you two will be separated. Permanently."

"What?!" Hibiki yelled.

"No!" Mamoru cried. Kairi ran to her hand squeezed her small hand.

"You heard me." The queen told the short tempered princess. "Stay away from your sister."

Hibiki glared at her mother and shook her head. "You are such a bitch." She grumbled lowly and instantly felt a sting against her cheek. Her mother had slapped her. Hard. She tasted blood in her mouth and it ran down her lip.

Queen Miyoko's hands flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She struck her child. She reached to touch her injured cheek but Hibiki pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She warned and walked out of the room without another word.

Miyoko looked at her youngest daughter, who looked hurt, like _she_ was the one who had gotten slapped. Not Hibiki. "Mamoru… I…"

Mamoru tried to bite her lip to prevent what she wanted to say, but couldn't stop the words from coming out. "I hate you mommy!!!" she pulled away from Himeno and Kairi, then fled to her room with her hands covering her mouth.

---------------------------------

Later that night:

Mamoru cried herself into a light sleep. She wanted this night to be a bad dream she didn't want to be separated from her _real_ mommy. The one, who played with her, taught her everything, the one she wanted to be like when she was big.

She felt so awkward tonight. She never told anyone she hated them. Her head hurt from crying, she felt empty. She also felt like she was being watched.

Mamoru was about to open her eyes and sit up but as she moved her arms she felt a hand clamp tightly over her mouth and heard a harsh "Shhh!"

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updating. Since high school started, I've been tied up. Well, R&R please and I'll update as soon as I can.


	12. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Prêtear

A/N: getting close to the end.

The next morning in the palace was quiet, and awkward. No fighting between Wendy and Hibiki. Haya wasn't looking for her earring which always seemed to go missing in the morning. No one tried to wake up Ryo, so there were no sounds of protests and pleas for five extra minutes in bed, no noise meant no Yukiko yelling, ordering silence. And worst of all, Mamoru never came out of her room to wake up Kairi. Things just weren't the same that morning.

---------------------------

With the queen:

Queen Miyoko felt horrible. She thought she was raising her daughter's right, but after last nights events, she was beginning to think, maybe Hibiki was right. But Hibiki was just too wild. There was no way she could let her stay around Mamoru. Mamoru was just a child. She'd get over it.

One of her maids stuck her head in the door to tell her that none of the girls had come down to breakfast. Miyoko wondered where they all were, why they were so quiet, and why she didn't hear anything being broken.

---------------------------

With Kairi:

Kairi wondered why her little sister wasn't out of bed yet, so she got up and went to make sure she was alright. "Mamoru?" she asked knocking on her sisters' bedroom door. "Is everything alright?" she knew Mamouru was upset. She never ever said she hated anyone, ever.

"Come on Mamoru…" Kairi said but got no answer, she pulled a hairpin from her black tresses. "You can't stay in there forever 'Ru." She stuck in into the lock and wiggled it around. "I'm coming in." she said when she heard the 'click' saying that she had successfully picked the lock.

"I'm sure mother will forgive you," she said and opened the door to the dark room. Not even a nightlight was lit. "All you have to do is apologize." She said feeling around for a light switch on the walls she knew were covered in paintings of flowers, mostly sunflowers of course, to match Mamoru's sunny disposition, but today, those flowers seemed out of place.

She found the switch but Mamoru still didn't respond. "Quit being a baby and talk to me!" she said and flipped on the light.

---------------------

With Ryo:

Ryo walked down the hallway holding hands with Hajime and Shin who were looking for Kairi and Mamoru. Mannen and Yukiko walked behind them, "We'll check Kairi's room first." Ryo said as the got to the door. She raised her hand to knock and heard a loud, ear splitting scream. Ryo knew it was Kairi and she ran towards the scream, leaving the kids behind.

She heard footsteps and knew that Yukiko was following her, she didn't care and ran faster, and something bad had happened she knew it.

----------------------

With Kairi:

Kairi screamed at what she saw, Mamoru's bed was trashed, as was her room. The lamp was turned over, the nightlight had been knocked out of place, the table and toy chest were over turned, the pictures were knocked down and stepped on, Mamoru's finger painting were ripped off of the wall, the mirror was broken and covered in blood, and there was blood leading to the window.

"Kairi!" Ryo yelled and ran into the room. When she got there, she went silent. She knew that the worst had happened. Who would ever hurt Mamoru? Who would kidnap her?

"Oh My God!" Yukiko screamed when she got to the door. "Mannen, don't let them see!" She said so Mannen would keep Hajime and Shin out of Mamoru's destroyed room. "Haya!" she called for her sister, hoping she heard her.

Sure enough, Haya ran to her, her golden eyes locking on the blood stains. "What in the world…?!" she looked over to Kairi who was trembling on the floor and picked her up. "Get out of the room!" she told Ryo and Yukiko. "Now! Come on!"

Haya was freaking out, she tried to hide it but her arms were shaking so much, she nearly dropped Kairi. There was blood….so much blood for such a tiny body to loose…what if Mamoru was dead?

No, she wouldn't think about that. She didn't even know if that was Mamoru's blood. There was no proof that it was…but there was also no proof that it wasn't. She had to keep it together for them. She wouldn't cry…not here…not now... not in front of Kairi.

A/N: I'm almost done here, R&R please.


	13. The game

Disclaimer: I don't own Prêtear

Mamoru sat in the back of a car, sipping juice slowly. She peeked into the rearview mirror at her bandaged forehead. She shrugged, it didn't hurt much. Her captor looked at her through the rearview mirror, eyes shaded by sunglasses and handed her a warm cookie. "Here, eat."

Mamoru eagerly too the cookie and bit into it, warm chocolate spilled from melted chocolate chips. "Thank you." She said politely and sipped more juice. "Where are we going?"

"On a little trip." Was the answer, "And you have to call me mommy while we're there."

Mamoru nodded obediently and ate slowly. Her kidnapper looked back into the mirror and smiled. "You're a good girl, know that?"

Mamouru giggled and took smaller bites, she would do as she was told, and she was in no danger. When the cookie was gone she was given more juice and allowed to sleep. She was just fine.

--------------------------

At the palace:

Haya and Ryo had finally gotten their sisters to calm down and were in the library, looking at a map of lefenia, trying to figure out where Mamoru could be. "Where's Wendy?" Ryo asked.

"Probably still sleeping." Haya answered. "All this and she's still sleeping!"

"What about Hibiki?"

"Mamoru is missing. Hibiki's not in her room. She was probably the first to go out and look."

"I hope she's alright." Ryo said, fighting back tears. "Poor little angel, who would want to hurt her?"

"I don't know…" Haya said sadly. "I don't even know why. She's never hurt anyone." Haya tried not to cry all day. But her baby sister was missing, Hibiki was no where to be seen, and Wendy didn't even care. She couldn't hold it any longer. She cried.

-----------------------------

With Mamoru:

Mamoru fidgeted in her seat and cried "No, I don't wanna!"

"Shh." Said the woman who had taken her as she picked up a pair of scissors, "It won't take long."

"No!" Mamoru whined as the scissors where too close for comfort and a brown pigtail fell to the floor.

A/N: Don't be mad at the short chapter. But this story's almost done with. R&R Please.


	14. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

The queen had he guards searching Lefenia like crazy for her youngest daughter. She couldn't have gotten too far with an injury.

The guards reported back, Mamoru was nowhere to be found. And there were no traces of blood in the garden. But there was something in the courtyard, the found Mamoru's necklace, a little rose pendant.

All of the girls had one to match their element. It was a gift to them when they were born,Wendy's was a tornado, Hibiki's was a music note, Haya's was a sun, Ryo's was a small flame, Yuki's was an icy blue diamond and Kairi's was a diamond shaped like a tear drop.

She was going crazy, where had Mamoru been taken?

**In the Garden:**

With Mamoru gone, the others figured Hibiki must be searching too. Wendy was nowhere to be seen, that left Haya, Ryo, Yuki, and Kairi to search.

"She's not in any of the pools or ponds…" Kairi told Haya. Kairi was soaking wet and shook off some of the water. "I even looked under the water to make sure she didn't drown."

"Did you check the garden pond, or the koi pond?" Haya asked, Kairi shook her head. "Look there."

Kairi ran off, still dripping water to search the last two ponds.

Haya checked the kitchen. Mamoru liked to play there while cookies were baking.

Ryo checked the laundry room. Mamoru liked to pull out freshly dried blankets and wrap up in them.

Yuki checked the Library. Mamoru liked to look at the books, even the ones she was too young to understand.

Kairi searched the garden pond. Nothing. She searched the koi pond, knowing Mamoru liked to catch the fish and drop them back in.

Mamoru was in none of the places her sisters checked, none of them dared to go back into the bloody bedroom.

Haya took a deep breath and with shaking hands, opened the oven. There was nothing but muffins, no tiny body hidden inside. She sighed in relief and closed it before turning around. She bumped into someone and screamed.

"Haya!" Kei yelled covering her mouth. "It's just me…now breathe." She nodded slowly and he moved his hand away, she was crying a little. "I came to see if you needed any help."

"What for?!" she asked, her voice shaking. "She's not in the palace. She's not in the gardens, she's not in her playground…and her blood is all over her room! It's obvious what happened!" she covered her face and cried.

Kei wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her, "She's tougher than you think." He assured her, remembering that once she had punched him hard, where it hurts, and her fists were small, but strong. "I'm sure she's okay."

"No!" Haya sobbed. "She's dead! I know it, her and Hibiki too!"

"What makes you think Hibiki is dead?" Kei asked her.

"Without Mamoru, Hibiki has no reason to live…it's not true, but it's how she feels." Haya rubbed her eyes, her voice trembling as she spoke. "If Mamoru's dead, Hibiki would kill herself, so Mamoru wouldn't be alone."

Kei was surprised at how well they all seemed to know each other.

"I can't loose them both." Haya said, hiding her tear stained face it Kei's shirt. "Please find her, and Mamoru's body…even if she is dead, we can't leave her, we have to bury her properly…" she started to sob again. "Please…" she begged. "My sisters are all I have…please."

"I'll find them." Kei promised, although he wasn't sure. She was almost sure that neither girl was dead, just missing, but he wasn't sure he could find them before it was too late.

**Elsewhere:**

Yuki was getting frustrated; she growled angrily and tossed a book at the door, unaware that someone was entering the bathroom. "Woah!" Mannen yelled and caught the book. "Be careful."

Yuki looked at him. "Sorry." She mumbled and looked down. Mannen was shocked to hear an apology from the stubborn girl. "I hope you had better luck looking than I did."

"None at all." He told her. "But I did find Kairi face down in a few ponds."

"What?!" Yuki gasped.

"She's okay." He told her. "She was looking for Mamoru."

"Under water?" Yuki asked confused.

"Maybe she was looking for her…" Mannen stopped himself, but Yuki glared at him.

"Say it." She dared. "I dare you to say 'body'." She moved closer and was in his face now. "I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen. Mamoru is not dead. There is no body and that blood in her room meant nothing." She shoved him out of her way and stormed off to look more.

Mannen sighed, even when he wasn't trying, he seemed to piss her off. He was hoping he could make her feel better, but the only thing that she was feeling now was pure rage, he'd talk to her once she'd cooled down and apologize for upsetting her and offer to help her look more for her little sister.

**Elsewhere:**

Mamoru looked up at her captor, her now chin length, hair swaying slightly. It was also no longer chocolate brown, but silver, her eyebrows had been carefully dyed to match her hair and makeup was carefully applied to hide her injury.

"You look cute." said the woman who kidnapped her. "Your hair will grow back fast, don't be sad."

Mamoru nodded and let her Captor but her back in the car, after carefully cleaning up the chunks of thick brown hair, not leaving a single strand. "Where are we going now?" Mamoru asked.

"We're gonna get a place to stay." was the answer. "Are you hungry?"

Mamoru didn't have to answer, with a growl, her stomach answered for her. "Maybe a little." She mumbled.

Her captor laughed. "I'll take you to eat now." She said ruffling Mamoru's freshly dyed hair. "How does pizza sound?"

Mamoru smiled and clung to the woman's hand "Sounds good Hibiki." She chimed. Hibiki looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I mean… sounds good mommy."

"That's a girl." Hibiki said driving away with her "Daughter" taking Mamoru was easy; she had simply convinced the child they were playing a game. Mamoru loved games, so Hibiki told her they were playing a different version of hide and go seek.

Mamoru was in no way stupid; her age had nothing to do with it. She knew no one had to cut their hair to play a game. That Hibiki was never supposed to take her from her room last night. But she also knew that Hibiki would never hurt her or do something like this, if she didn't have a good reason too.

She was not upset about the injury to her forehead, it was an honest-to-goodness accident. Hibiki had been trying to help her get a few clothes so they could leave quickly and whiles trying to run in the darkness bumped into Mamoru sending her headfirst into the mirror.

Honestly, she had no trouble calling her sister mommy, she always felt like Hibiki was her mother anyways, she looked in the mirror at her hair and smiled, she looked nice, more and more like Hibiki, so she liked it. She'd go along with the so-called game as long as "Mommy" wanted her to. The only thought going through her head now was how and when Hibiki learned to drive a car.

**Back with the search:**

Himeno and Hayate found Kairi crying and dripping, covered in pond water. Himeno placed a hand on the child's head and Kairi wrapped her arms around her waist tightly, sobbing.

Hayate kneeled beside the red headed princess. "What's wrong Kairi? Why are you wet?"

Kairi didn't answer but coughed a little from being wet and out in the air. One hand covered her mouth and the other held out an elastic hair tie with a pink sunflower attached to it, needless to say it belonged to Mamoru. "She's dead!" Kairi screamed, hysterically. "The blood stops here! Someone killed her and took her body!"

Himeno watched and listened, shocked at poor Kairi's words, but was shocked her even more was what happened next.

Kairi broke free from Himeno and started punching Hayate, cursing him loudly. "You bastard!" she screamed. Hayate knew she must have learned the word from either Hibiki or Haya. "All of you were supposed to be watching us!" she kept punching and Hayate let her, holding her at arms length by the waist so she couldn't kick him. "Three of my sisters are gone because of you! Leave! Leave! Leave!"

Once she stopped screaming she was gasping for air. "It's not fair!" she cried out and clung to Hayate, crying her eyes out. Hayate hugged her, which was improper because even at her young age she outranked him.

It was improper for her to take her anger out on him, to use words no six year old should know, it was even more improper for her to cry in front of either of them and hug them. It was improper for him to touch her at all because he was not the one training her, it was bad of him to hold her away from him and let her behave to violently, but he understood she was mad and scared and needed someone to take it out on.

Propriety didn't matter now, Kairi was just a little girl and needed to be soothed, which was something Hayate knew her mother would never do for her or any of the others.

Kairi's crying gave way to coughs but the tears still ran down her face. "Who would kill Mamoru?" Kairi choked out. "What did she do that was so bad someone would want to kill her? It makes no sense! She was a little kid!"

Suddenly, Himeno got a feeling she had not felt in a very long time. "Hayate…" she said softly and he looked at her. He knew that look, but he didn't understand, how could it be happening now?"

**With Mamoru:**

Mamoru smiled as she ate her pizza and watches as Hibiki took a napkin and reach other the table to wipe sauce from her face. "We have to talk…"

"I thought so." Hibiki said and looked at the girl. "So, where do you wanna start?"

"I wanna know how you were able to pull all of this off…how you managed to leave home and…where is all of this money coming from…and the car."

Hibiki took another slive of the pizza and took a bite. "Where to start?" she looked over and Mamoru and just decided to tell it all. "Remember when I said I hated being a princes a few years ago."

"I was two when you said that, of course I don't remember. Yuki told me you said it though."

Hibiki nodded. "I was getting sick of it all, so I left you with Haya for a while and ran, and then I found the portal into the human world."

Mamoru sipped her coke and listened as her sister spoke. "Everything seemed so exciting and I wanted to be part of it all, everyone seemed happy. So I starting coming by everyday and observing the way things worked, it wasn't a big deal, to everyone else I looked like a normal teenager taking a walk and doing a little window-shopping."

"That isn't helping Hibiki, the money; tell me what you did to get it." Mamoru urged.

Hibiki grinned. "I forged a birth certificate saying I was older than I really was so I could get a job here…it's easy and it pays well, plus it gets me out of our world. I opened a bank account, had enough to get a car that I've just parked in random places, I'll find somewhere for us to stay and do some online schooling then we'll be fine…are you mad?"

Mamoru shook her head. "No, I'm glad you did it."

"Good, let's get out of here." Hibiki got Mamoru another coke and a cookie for later. As they went back to the car, Hibiki got a strange feeling and suddenly heard screaming, she looked towards it and her eyes widened…she couldn't believe what she was seeing…

Demon Larva.

A/N: R&R please


End file.
